


sexy scar.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The night Anakin met Padmé, she told him the scar on his arm was sexy.or:  Padmé teaches Anakin to love his scar.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	sexy scar.

**Author's Note:**

> day 23, drabble 23.
> 
> Prompt 023 - scar.

The night Anakin met Padmé, she told him the scar on his arm was sexy. Anakin didn't believe her, too self-conscious of the ugly reminder of the accident that had taken his father away from him, but Padmé was insistent. She would always trace it with her fingers when they were lying together on the sofa, or brush kisses along it when they were in bed together, or just tell him that it gave him character. He'd never thought of his ugly, painful reminder of a scar that way, but she taught him to love it the way she did.


End file.
